Escape
by Buddi563
Summary: One night as Buffy and Faith are on patrol, Faith goes missing. Buffy and the scoobies must find a way to get her back, while Faith has to find a way to escape the demon known as Gregorios. This is not Fuffy.
1. Chapter 1

**Escape Rewrite**

By Buddi

**Summary: **_One night as Buffy and Faith are on patrol, Faith goes missing. Buffy and the scoobies must find a way to get her back, while Faith has to find a way to escape. Pre-evil Faith._

**Featuring:**

Sarah Michelle Gellar as _Buffy_

Eliza Dushku as _Faith_

Anthony Stewart Head as _Giles_

Alexis Denisof as _Wesley_

Alyson Hannigan as _Willow_

Nicolas Brendon as _Xander_

Seth Green as _Oz_**  
**

**Teaser:**

"And when he looked up at me, completely terrified, he just took off," Faith laughed. Buffy stifled a laugh too.

"Wow, Faith," she said, slightly disturbed but not at all surprised. "That was… enlightening."

"I tell ya," Faith continued. "All guys are the same. They think they gotta be the superior one. They gotta be the one to wow you."

"Yeah, well I must say that I've never had that problem," replied Buffy. Faith sighed.

"God, are we ever gonna get something to kill tonight?" she asked, stopping and looking around the graveyard with a bit of frustration. Buffy tilted her head at something behind the other slayer and narrowed her eyebrows before perking up with a smile.

"Ah!" she exclaimed. "As if on cue!" Buffy pushed Faith aside and kicked the first of three vampires quickly approaching the slayers. They looked cultish; wearing dark yellow robes with maroon patterns. The first vampire threw a punch at Buffy, but she easily blocked it with one hand and struck him in the chest with her other. The other two vampires made their way toward Faith. She jumped off the ground and twist-kicked, nailing both vampires in the face.

The vampire that Buffy was fighting came in on her closer, trying to take a good bite out of her neck. Buffy grabbed him by his collar, picked him up, and flipped him over a headstone. The vampire flinched as the stake pierced through his heart. At that same moment Buffy heard a loud yell from Faith behind her, followed by a flash of bright, white light. She turned herself quickly around to look. Nothing was there. There was no Faith and there were no other vampires. Buffy looked around the graveyard, frantically searching for Faith. She gazed down at her hand where she had pulled off some sort of amulet from the vampire she dusted.

"Faith?" she yelled, still trying to catch her breath. There was no response. The graveyard was silent and still. No trace of Faith or the other vampires was anywhere to be seen. "Oh, crap."

-End Teaser

~*Cue Opening Title Sequence*~


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Buffy tore through the cemetery. It was only ten o'clock; hopefully Giles would still be in the library. She ran through Sunnydale as fast as slayer-ly possible and into the school. When she reached the library, she thrust the doors open, startling her watcher who was standing behind the counter. He was looking at a book, as usual, and he had an ear of his glasses in his mouth.

"Buffy," he said, sounding concerned by her abruptness. "What is it?"

"Faith went missing," she said.

"How?" Giles asked, now knowing why he was concerned.

"I- I don't know," Buffy said. There were these vampires, and when I was busy fighting one Faith was fighting the other two. I stake my vamp and next thing I know there was this flash of light and no Faith." From the all of the running and abrupt speaking, Buffy had to take a second to finally catch her breath. She bent over with her hands on her thighs. Giles was speechless. "Here," Buffy said, taking the amulet-like thing from her pocket and handing it to Giles. "I pulled this from the vamp I staked. I don't know if it will help." Giles took it from Buffy and inspected it carefully.

"Yes," he said, quickly going to the back and scavenging through old books. "I believe this will help immensely. I'm sure that I have seen this before." He rustled through the pages of the book until he found exactly what he was looking for. On the page that he settled on was a sketch of the amulet. "I was hoping that this was something else, but I fear it's not."

"What?" Buffy said, not having a clue what he was talking about. Giles tapped the picture of the amulet on the book and began to read the text next to it.

"Nolenta," he began. "It is the symbol of a very powerful Lakfahlu demon, Gregorios."

"What's a LaCkahhakahakaFuloo demon?" Buffy asked, inappropriately playful. Giles gave her a look of impatience and continued to read.

"Hundreds of years ago, when the Lakfahlu demon flourished, there were many of these amulets. Today, only a few remain, and are worn by Gregorios' greatest warriors. These demons live in a dimension called Alkjiff." He finished, pulling off his glasses and inserting the end into his mouth again. He looked worried.

"What do they want with Faith?" Buffy asked.

"Honestly, I have no clue," he responded. "But based on your description of the flashing light and the disappearing act, I would have to believe they teleported her back into Alkjiff." They were both silent.

"So we're going to have to go into this… Alkjiff place to get her back, aren't we?" Buffy stated.

"Indeed," Giles said distantly, as if he were going through a strenuous thought processes. "I'll have to do quite a bit of research on how to even go about entering Alkjiff. All I ask for you, Buffy is to go home and try to get some sleep. We'll have a big day ahead of us tomorrow."

"Too bad it's Friday," Buffy replied. "We could have gotten out of school if it wasn't Saturday tomorrow." Giles gave her a stern stare. "I'm just saying, these vampires have crappy timing." Giles still stood thoughtfully, obviously not paying any attention to her anymore. "Isn't there anything I can do to help? I can't just leave knowing Faith is out there somewhere."

"Go home, Buffy," Giles responded. "Call Willow and Xander. We'll probably need their help with research in the morning. I'm sure Faith will be able to handle herself for the night." And so Buffy left feeling helpless. Surely she wouldn't be able to get any sleep tonight.


End file.
